For a great variety of applications increased strength levels are a pre-requisite for light weight constructions in particular in the automotive industry, since car body mass reduction results in reduced fuel consumption.
Automotive body parts are often stamped out of sheet steels, forming complex structural members of thin sheet. However, such part cannot be produced from conventional high strength steels because of a too low formability for complex structural parts. For this reason multi phase Transformation Induced Plasticity aided steels (TRIP steels) have gained considerable interest in the last years.
TRIP steels possess a multi-phase microstructure, which includes a meta-stable retained austenite phase, which is capable of producing the TRIP effect. When the steel is deformed, the austenite transforms into martensite, which results in remarkable work hardening. This hardening effect, acts to resist necking in the material and postpone failure in sheet forming operations. The microstructure of a TRIP steel can greatly alter its mechanical properties. The most important aspects of the TRIP steel microstructure are the volume percentage, size and morphology of the retained austenite phase, as these properties directly affect the austenite to martensite transformation when the steel is deformed. There are several ways in which to chemically stabilize austenite at room temperature. In low alloy TRIP steels the austenite is stabilized through its carbon content and the small size of the austenite grains. The carbon content necessary to stabilize austenite is approximately 1 wt. %. However, high carbon content in steel cannot be used in many applications because of impaired weldability.
Specific processing routs are therefore required to concentrate the carbon into the austenite in order to stabilize it at room temperature. A common TRIP steel chemistry also contains small additions of other elements to help in stabilizing the austenite as well as to aid in the creation of microstructures which partition carbon into the austenite. The most common additions are 1.5 wt. % of both Si and Mn. In order to inhibit the austenite to decompose during the bainite transformation it is generally considered necessary that the silicon content should be at least 1 wt. %. The silicon content of the steel is important as silicon is insoluble in cementite. US 2009/0238713 discloses such a TRIP steel. However, a high silicon content can be responsible for a poor surface quality of hot rolled steel and a poor coatability of cold rolled steel. Accordingly, partial or complete replacement of silicon by other elements has been investigated and promising results have been reported for Al-based alloy design. However, a disadvantage with the use of aluminium is the rise of the transformation temperature (Ac3) which makes full austenitizing in conventional industrial annealing lines very difficult or impossible.
Depending on the matrix phase the following main types of TRIP steels are cited:
TPF TRIP Steel with Matrix of Polygonal Ferrite
TPF steels, as already mentioned before-hand, contain the matrix from relatively soft polygonal ferrite with inclusions from bainite and retained austenite. Retained austenite transforms to martensite upon deformation, resulting in a desirable TRIP effect, which allows the steel to achieve an excellent combination of strength and drawability. Their stretch flangability is however lower compared to TBF, TMF and TAM steels with more homogeneous microstructure and stronger matrix.
TBF TRIP Steel with Matrix of Bainitic Ferrite
TBF steels have been known for long and attracted a lot of interest because the bainitic ferrite matrix allows an excellent stretch flangability. Moreover, similarly to TPF steels, the TRIP effect, ensured by the strain-induced transformation of metastable retained austenite islands into martensite, remarkably improves their drawability.
TMF TRIP Steel with Matrix of Martensitic Ferrite
TMF steels also contain small islands of metastable retained austenite embedded into strong martensitic matrix, which enables these steels to achieve even better stretch flangability compared to TBF steels. Although these steels also exhibit the TRIP effect, their drawability is lower compared to TBF steels.
TAM TRIP Steel with Matrix of Annealed Martensite
TAM steels contain the matrix from needle-like ferrite obtained by re-annealing of fresh martensite. A pronounced TRIP effect is again enabled by the transformation of metastable retained austenite inclusions into martensite upon straining. Despite their promising combination of strength, drawability and stretch flangability, these steels have not gained a remarkable industrial interest due to their complicated and expensive double-heat cycle.
The formability of TRIP steels is mainly affected by the transformation characteristics of the retained austenite phase, which is in turn affected by the austenite chemistry, its morphology and other factors. In ISIJ International Vol. 50(2010), No. 1, p. 162-168 aspects influencing on the formability of TBF steels having a tensile strength of at least 980 MPa are discussed. However, the cold rolled materials examined in this document were annealed at 950° C. and the austempered at 300-500° C. for 200 s in salt bath. Accordingly, due to the high annealing temperature these materials are not suited for the production in a conventional industrial annealing line.